The First Goodbye
by Heather Michelle
Summary: A story about the future and switching to the dark side - it's halfway set in the distant future; but it returns to Hogwarts for explanations... It's mainly H/H, with some R/H thrown in... PLEASE REVIEW- I'll love you forever!
1. Remember

A/N: Hey! Welcome to my first fic. I hope to finish this one soon (doing installments every Saturday), if you like. But in order for me to know that you like it, you have to review! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

The First Goodbye: Part One

By Heather Michelle

He had almost forgotten it until now. It had driven him utterly insane. There had been a pact- sealed with nothing other than one kiss from _her_. It had never been easier to destroy anything in his life, or so he thought. His mind reeled and scar ached at the sight in the window. He didn't know how much longer he could stay there, or even see her because his breath clouded the frosty window. He tried to shake the feeling, remembering what had cursed his life into agony and pain, but his heart screamed out for her touch, if only to make him whole again. The inner darkness was weaker than the feelings Harry harbored for her, and he couldn't break his promise. It wasn't as easy as the darkness had thought. "I'll return soon," he whispered into the night sky as he pulled up his cloak and faded into the swirling darkness that enveloped him and kept him safe from everything except the worst thing of all- himself.

"We're going to be late! Your parents will be furious if we aren't on time! It's your sister's engagement, after all!" Hermione yelled impatiently up the stairs at her husband. Ron had been worrying so much about Ginny getting married that he had lost all track of time, and was now attempting to put his pants on and run down the stairs at the same time. With much effort, he was finally ready to go. On the way there, Ron thought even more about Ginny. _What had changed her mind about men so quickly? What about…_dare he think it_…Harry? She had all of a sudden just forgotten about him breaking her heart and moved on?_ It didn't seem much like Ginny. After Harry crossed over, she was a mess. Not only sad for herself, but for the one he had devoted his heart to-Hermione. It had always been Hermione. Ron glanced over at her unfeeling face, wondering how it had gotten like that. What had happened to her smiles and laugher? He had always felt that something prevented her from being completely honest with him. He had only witnessed her cry thousands of times, and he swore each time that it would never happen again. He was sure that he loved her with all of his soul, however unreturned it might have ended up to be. _But Harry isn't here now, is he?_ Ron thought sarcastically. It was a sin to even say _his_ name in public, even for the "friends" who now couldn't forget anything. They couldn't forget the screams, the pain, the torture, the heartbreak, or Hermione's face. The last one might have been the worst part of all.

***FLASHBACK***

Hermione strolled into Platform 9 and 3/4 as the new Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She wore a brilliant smile, greeting all that saw her, and one person in particular- Harry Potter, her best friend for six years. He was standing with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, at the side of the train, helping Ginny load her truck onto it. "Harry!" she hollered and waved as he sauntered over to her. A rather large hug ensued as Ron Weasley, their other friend, came up and joined in their hugging ritual.

"I missed you guys so much! I even brought you extra copies of Magical Fungi, Jennifer Melstrom's new book!" Hermione commented while walking onto the train. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and chuckled as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. It would probably be the last time they rode to school. Harry didn't know what to think… He stared at Hermione, who was reading. He needed to warn her, but he was afraid of the cost of knowing about the future. It could mean that his very existence would be compromised. He wished that it was over, but what he didn't know was that it would happen sooner than he thought…

_Note from the Author: This is the beginning, so please don't shoot me! It obviously will include some HHR stuff, but the RHR and GHR will come later. I hope you at least found it slightly entertaining. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks a lot! TOODLES until next time! _

-Heather Michelle


	2. The Grensalmia

__

A/N: I apologize a million times over for my one-day lateness, but here's part two. You will be absolutely lost if you do not read part one first! And we all know that it is unlikely that this will ever happen with Harry, but it's fan fiction. The point of fan fiction is to use your imagination, and think of things that wouldn't normally happen (I use HHR as an example, and I write it). On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The First Goodbye: Part Two

By Heather Michelle

"Harry, Harry! We're here!" Ron shouted in his sleepy friend's ear. "Huh?" Harry mumbled, after blinking slowly and noticing that Ron was now getting off the train. Harry groaned and began to stand up when he noticed that someone was in the express car with him.

"Harry? Can I talk to you?" a voice behind him asked. Turning around, Harry came face to face with Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. "Of course, sir. Let me just grab my trunk and…" Harry hurriedly straightened himself up and began to go get his trunk.

"We don't have time for that, Harry. I apologize for being rude, but we need to discuss your training, and what the Grensalmia told you would happen."

"How do you know about the Grensalmia?" Harry asked quietly. He had been having strange visions over the summer, and, afraid to tell anyone of their content, had kept silent about them.

"An ancient legend told of a great man that would bring the downfall of the _darkness inside our hearts_.It said that one being of the ancient world would come and warn the hero of his fate, and that person is the Grensalmia. He is the same being that told Godric Gryffindor of his own murder by Salzaar Slytherin."

"I had hoped that it was all a dream. Everything that he said would happen has, so far. But that means Hermione…." Harry started with tears in his eyes.

"I do not know what the Grensalmia showed you in your visions, I can only help you do your best to prepare for the worst. I will ask that you use your pensieve for the time being. You will have millions of things to think about this year- your family's past, schoolwork…"

"And friends." Harry finished, his eyes still brimming. Sensing lost hope, Dumbledore hugged Harry, then stepped off the train. "Your training restarts next week at 7:00 on the Quidditch field. And Harry, please remember that the future isn't set in stone until it becomes the past."

Harry nodded, wiped his eyes, and picked up his trunk. He dragged it all the way up to Gryffindor tower, not forgetting to say hello to the fat lady that guarded the entrance. Too tired to lug his trunk up the stairs to where everyone was now sleeping, tired from getting to Hogwarts at such a late hour, he thumped it on a large chair in the common room. Harry then saw that someone was asleep in the next chair with a characteristically large textbook resting on her lap. 

"Harry? Is that you?" she whispered, opening her eyes slowly and focusing on Harry, who was now leaning over her.

"Hermione, you should be in bed. What are you doing up?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same question, but I have a feeling that it had to do with Dumbledore. Ginny was worried sick about you and she was tired, so I volunteered to wait up, seeing as how I needed some more studying time, anyway."

Harry just laughed. "Do you ever forget to study?" Hermione looked flustered.

"I'm just trying to help you, here! It's not easy to learn about anti-Dark Arts spells. I want to be sure that I am doing everything in my power to help protect you from _HIM_!" she screamed, not caring who heard her.

"Hermione…" Harry sighed while he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm not going anywhere right now. I am not going to worry about something that I have no control over, and neither should you." She was now letting tears fall at a rapid pace down her cheeks and into his robes.

"I don't want you to die…" she whispered softly, afraid to break him or the moment they were sharing.

"No more of this sadness, tonight. Go to bed, Hermione. Everything will look better in the morning, I promise." Harry said while pulling away from her radiating warmth, and stroking her hair.

"Okay, well… Goodnight Harry." Hermione replied as she collected her books, wiped her eyes, and started up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Goodnight." Harry whispered behind her. He then plopped down in the now cinnamon-smelling chair Hermione had been sleeping in. He was left only with his thoughts as silence overtook the room.

__

A/N: I hope this was longer than the last part, but I really don't know. I know that there isn't too much romance (GHR will most likely be first after this) yet, but trust me, there will be. Stop worrying about the couples! It will all work out to be all three of those, eventually (but one main one, of course)! Questions will be answered (What did the Grensalmia predict? Etc…) soon! Until next time, TOODLES!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Groovy Chick, Harpo, One of The Girls Who Lived, Charlz, Renee, Weasley Girl, She, starling, clara200, Reader, Nice, Hermione_Granger_HP, Sev, T'Anna Phoenix, Portia and rc for reviewing!

-Heather Michelle

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Grensalmia and the plot. Everything else belongs to the fabulously talented JK Rowling.


	3. Make Me Forget

__

A/N: Here's the third part, which I made longer than the other parts (finally)! This part isn't in the past, it's the present (re-read the other parts), so don't get too confused. On with my lowly creation…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The First Goodbye: Part Three

By Heather Michelle

__

Not again… she thought. The dream always occurred around this time of year. She had tried her best, so why did it haunt her so? Maybe she tried too hard and ignored his warnings, but he couldn't just let him _leave_. It hurt too much.

The taste of salty copper filled her mouth as she tried to control her tears. She didn't need to wonder why it happened; she knew the cause was inside her. She huddled a blanket around herself, in a half attempt to recreate a sense of warmth that had left her a long time ago. How long had it even been? _10 years? 20 years? _she questioned herself. But she knew that it had only been five. A day without him appeared to equal years to her.

Thinking about it only made the pit of her stomach churn with a feeling she could not describe. She glanced over at Ron, arms flailed and red hair askew, sleeping in bed across the room. She almost laughed, forgetting her previous thoughts. He loved her so much, but Hermione had never dreamed that things would end up like this. Oh, she had always wanted to marry her best friend, sure; but she had imagined a different one.

They had just gone to see Ginny and her new fiancé, Scott, a younger associate of Bill's from Gringott's. She looked suprisingly contented, even after all that had happened. Hermione, no doubt, had shaken her nerve by being there, but it was important that they all stick together in this time of crisis.

Running her fingers through her hair, Hermione thought about what might have happened if he hadn't switched over. She had pictured them together millions of times- the house, the kids, a world free from Voldemort. There had once been a time when his name couldn't be mentioned, but another had overtaken his status by force. The boy that the prophets said would save the world now condemned its existence altogether.

Hermione shook her head as if she were in denial. As far as she was concerned, Harry was dead. The Harry she had loved was dead. The small light of hope left in her soul after that last day had all but burnt out. Psychiatrics did nothing but made her delusional. She'd even felt his eyes burning through her from an unknown place, possibly her own introspection had led her to create the things she loved the most about him. One of the things had always been the way he looked at her; a slight glimmer in his eye and an expression that made her tingle, even five years later, sitting at her bedroom window.

That was the reason that she _couldn't_ face him. She knew her status as the most powerful witch in the world. It had been no surprise to her, considering her blood's energy source. Ever since he knew he loved her, she felt him surging through her every now and then. She had perceived the pains of loss, suffering, abandonment and fear that had once overtaken his quest to defeat Voldemort. She had also known of the good things, and some of them only she used to retain. Hermione let puddles drip to the floor as she slowly walked back to bed, thinking Ron was still asleep.

He wasn't. He knew that she cried, and how she wished that everything would be better if she hadn't messed it up. Ron knew she thought of him as a brother, even though they had gotten carried away more than once. He knew that it was out of loneliness that she was with him, but in a way he didn't care. As long as she was there, he was happy. He held her sobbing body close as she wound herself in his arms, almost dreaming that he was someone else.

No words needed to be said. They both knew what was on its way, but he wanted the rest of the time he had with her. Maybe they'd be together after this was all over. There was a time when they had been in love, so it was possible. Ron sighed as he remembered everything while holding a now sleeping Hermione. How many times had things like this happened in the Gryffindor common room? She'd be angry, sad or frustrated, and Ron would be there to make sure she felt better. Harry was always off training. _Some good that did_, he thought. Ron could only hope for the best in the future since he couldn't fix their mistakes in the past. He knew that Hermione hated herself for what she had done. When he came, Ron wondered what Hermione intended to do. He knew about the pact they had made, and how she wouldn't follow through. She knew how much hurt she had caused the world by breaking that promise, but he almost didn't care. Hermione didn't talk about her feelings a lot since that day, but to Ron, she didn't need to.

Hermione didn't go to the Ministry, it came to her. Mrs. Figg and the other members of the fight against the new Dark Lord came to the Weasley household for meetings, so as not to make Hermione feel the pressure of her loss. She enjoyed the company while it lasted, but when they left, Hermione and Ron were left by themselves again, awaiting disaster. Most of their days were spent in silence, having truly grieved in the first year after the incident. Other than that, Ron and Hermione played a wonderful pair to the outside world, including to Ginny, who had seen them tonight.

Everyone knew that Hermione was the one Harry would probably want to get rid of first, seeing as how she was the most powerful witch in the world because of him. But why had waited five years? That was the only thing Hermione didn't know

------------------------------------------------------------

It was a force. Only a force with flashing lights. What was wrong with his power? He could do anything he pleased in his position, but not kill a simple girl. He had done it hundreds of times, so what was wrong? A glowing would fill his vision every time he came within sight of her, and he would be so debilitated by pain that her lost all control. Something he had wanted to kill for a long time would resurface and weaken him to the point of suppression.

How long this happened depended upon how long the glowing light lasted, each time growing more intense. The inside weakness was the only thing that stopped him from 

There would be no more games. Whatever was weakening the new Dark Lord was going to be destroyed, along with that girl, although it was taking him more time than he originally thought.

__

Love me? Hate me? Wish to comment in any way? I need some imput into how I'm doing/writing. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever! 

SPECIAL THANKS TO: shana, Bertie Bott, Morgaine, *J*E*N*, Nice, Harpo, Weasley Girl, and Valkyrie for reviewing Part Two!

__

SEE YA NEXT TIME! TOODLES!

-Heather Michelle


	4. Confusion

__

A/N: Well, even without ten reviews last time, I'm doing this out of pure love for my first little fic, here… Lynzi was right in saying that the last part wasn't action. I needed to add that part for future parts… Yes, Morgaine, I know Ron (poor guy) was a little TOO nice in the last part, but he's like that for a reason… Okay, I'll stop babbling. Oh, we're in the past for the rest of this story, but the future stuff is going to be a sequel, if you guys don't end up hating me when I'm done with this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The First Goodbye: Part Four

By Heather Michelle

Where was she? She had no idea… Swirling blackness surrounded her. No more or less than the nothing that was there. "Hello?" her words echoed through the darkness. She wasn't scared or frightened in the least. She had come accustomed to her own voids and solitude, even though friends and her boyfriend Ron surrounded her with what she considered love. But she was somehow wary of what was going on. A voice called from the space:

__

Be last for best, and forget to rest. I am here to tell you the fate of soon your love's most final date. Beware of these words and do take heed, for you will be the first to bleed. Fighting the past will make sure you lose and surrender your heart to the one you choose. The future holds a darkness like this, sealed with one first, but fatal, kiss. Be sure you know which way to go, then say goodbye to the one you know. Before his soul begins to die, let him keep your first goodbye.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, "What do you mean? Why is Ron in trouble? Please come back!" She awoke with a start, discovering that it was just a dream. 

No, dreams aren't something that made you shake and want to cry at 3:00 in the morning. She got out of bed and crept by Lavender's snoring form to get to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face she again tried to understand the cryptic message that her dreams kept telling her.

Her love? What did Ron have to do with any of this? Maybe it was because he was Harry's closest friend, or maybe he would do something rash and save them all from impending doom. But Harry always won against Voldemort, didn't he? _We don't have anything to worry about_, she thought. Not wanting to go back to sleep, she started to walk back downstairs after hearing the sound of Harry's boots clomping into the common room after training. She stopped, however, against the stairway that led to the girl's dormitories when she heard voices in the common room.

"…her back, are you?" Hermione knew Ron's voice from miles away, and it was obvious that he was talking to Harry.

"You know I am, Ron… She's a wonderful person and sister to you, but I didn't want to hurt her, so I broke up with Ginny. I know you're mad at me, but what if something happens to me?"

"Well shouldn't that be more of a reason to stay with the ones you love in a time of crisis…. Truth… Hermione isn't…" Ron whispered to Harry as she strained to hear what Ron had said. It was if he had known that someone would be eavesdropping. 

"Ron, I don't want to make Ginny believe something that isn't true. We've grown so close that it's almost like we're brother and sister. We don't do much anymore. I just don't want anyone to be too incredibly attached to me if I happen to fight Voldemort and loose. Not even you or Hermione. But I do think that you should tell her, Ron."

"You've got enough secrets yourself, Harry. I don't need to tell Hermione _everything_." Ron stated rather cryptically. "But the world isn't going to end. You're going to win. You always do."

Silence took over the common room as Harry shifted to some extent uncomfortably in his chair. Hermione smoothed her hair and stepped down the staircase. "Tell me what, exactly, Ron? You're not usually one to keep secrets."

"Her… Hermione… What are you doing up?" Ron stuttered, his ears turning the bright crimson, Ron's best characteristics of nervousness.

"I had another bad dream. It always says the same thing… And I don't know what relevance it has to me or to either of you, if anything. I haven't told Dumbledore yet, and I don't believe all of this nonsense, though… Divination and Trelawney are both complete rubbish. Anyway, he also muttered some weird word to you, Harry….. Jesaliva or something, and I got worr-"

"Grensalmia, Hermione." Harry interjected. "And does a weird voice speak to you in your dreams? About the future and stuff?"

"Yeah, but how'd you…." She questioned, puzzled. No one had ever understood what went on inside her dreams, not even Hermione herself. "I even tried looking up things in the library, but…"

Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her, albeit struggling, through the portrait hole, leaving a shocked Ron standing in the common room. 

About halfway across the school, Hemione asked, "Where are we going, Harry?"

"Dumbledore's." he replied quickly.

"Are you crazy? It's 3:30 in the morning! And it's freezing out here… Couldn't you have waited for me to at least put my robes on?" She exclaimed, wrenching her hand away from him, then immediately felt bad that she had, because her body instantly froze due to the lack of warmth surrounding her.

"It's important… The sooner we talk to Dumbledore, the better. He'll understand why I'm so worried. I'm sorry you're cold, but it would take way too long to go back. Now will you please come with me?"

Instead of answering, Hermione took Harry's outstretched hand and they continued to walk until they reached the outside of Dumbledore's office and said the password.

"Harry, why would Dumbledore be in his office at 3-" Hermione started, but stopped after seeing that Dumbledore was seated in his office, as if expecting them, although Hermione dismissed that thought extremely quickly- no one could EXPECT them to show up at 3 am, right?

"Ah, Harry. And why have your brought Hermione over to me at this time of morning?" Dumbledore questioned, although the glint in his eye showed that the question wasn't necessary.

"The Grensalmia is visiting Hermione, too. Why is it doing this to Hermione? It doesn't make any sense." Harry was obviously fretting over the fact that the girl that had appeared in his "Grensalmia dreams" was having nightmares about the very same thing.

Hermione stood in the center of Dumbledore's office, stupidly confused, and listening to Fawkes' snoring. "What is so important about these dreams? Why do you value them so much? It was just a black place that spoke words to me. I'll admit that it was creepy, but I don't…"

"Hermione, I have them too, and, so far, everything that the Grensalmia said my dream has come true, and-"

"So what did yours say, Harry? The *message* in my dream was really cryptic… How'd you figure your dream out?" Hermione questioned, extremely curious as to what Harry really had to say about the dreams… His delay in answer and glance at Dumbledore didn't help Hermione figure anything out.

"It was a joint project, Hermione." Dumbledore stated, "The staff and I combined our abilities to figure his out. But if you are having the same types of dreams, then we need to understand yours, too. It is very imperative that you tell us everything about the dream, for your own future safety, not to mention other's."

Harry left, feeling intrusive, and Hermione recited the entire dream's contents to a serious Dumbledore. When Hermione inquired into Harry's dream and how it related to hers, Dumbledore just shook his head and said, "Only he can tell you, and in this case, it's all up to him. We'll try and reason these out, but yours is much more complicated. The purpose of the Grensalmia's mysteriousness is partly because others aren't supposed to understand the future. Those who are enlightened to their own future carry that burden until the events foretold happen. Don't worry, yet, Hermione. Harry will be fine, I assure you."

"Do you think we should tell Ron?" Hermione didn't want him left out completely, especially about things that involved their future.

"Don't tell him quite yet. He will adjust to whatever we find. Now go and get some sleep, Hermione." Dumbledore bid her goodbye and she left his office.

Feeling eyes on her, she hurried down the steps that led to the headmaster's office until what felt like a liquid came over her and a hand covered her mouth. Her heart beat twenty times as fast as it normally did as she felt herself being pressed against the cold stone of the building she had just come from. 

"Shh…" a quiet voice said to her gently, and she knew the voice from anywhere. "Harry, what-"she tried speak, but he put a finger to her lips and covered her in his invisibility cloak, pressing them both against the building, which, to Hermione, didn't feel so frigid anymore. He then pointed at Snape, who was talking to a figure clad completely in black.

"Tomorrow, Snape. I mean it. No delays." it whispered.

"I won't fail you." Snape said and bowed. The individual was gone as soon as he did.

Harry and Hermione finally exhaled after Snape was out of sight. Strangely enough, neither of them moved from their position pressed up against the wall, and Hermione's heartbeat hadn't stopped its rapid pace from earlier. Turning pink, Harry reluctantly moved off of her and they walked in silence all the way back to the common room where they found Ron, asleep in the large chair where they had left him.

Harry and Hermione were both too tired to talk to each other about what they had seen, or tell Dumbledore. Snape was the good side, and at great personal risk, too. He wouldn't dare betray both sides, would he?

Hermione covered Ron in a blanket and kissed his forehead before heading upstairs, leaving Harry to watch. He suddenly felt guilty about things that hadn't even happened yet. But the Grensalmia had told him that this would happen, and it did. She was just so wonderful, smart, talented and altogether magical. She could make heads spin, make rooms light up and most of all, she could make Harry's heart twist into strange configurations with just one look. The fact that she would stay committed to Ron was admirable enough, in and of itself.

Harry already had to worry about saving the world, but falling for your best friend isn't easy either, especially when she's in love with someone else.

Hermione herself didn't know what to think about either of them. She loved Ron, right? But she feared the reason that she had to repeat it over and over was because she didn't believe it. And Harry would look at her with those green eyes and… _But you love Ron! _her mind screamed at her. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Half of her didn't want to sleep for fear of dreaming things that she couldn't control. One of those things was the way she felt.

__

A/N: Ah! I'm turning this into a sappy romance novel. Okay, the next part is super action-packed compared to this one. There's only probably 3 parts left in this story until the sequel (if I end this one right), so more is on the way.

To my reviewers:

Lynzi- Thank you sooooo immensely much for your detailed review, it was GREATLY appreciated, this part's a bit more action-like, no?

Heather-Bether: Thanks for reviewing all of the parts! I'm really glad someone likes the story and/or my writing…

Good Story! (Though I'm somewhat convinced it isn't your name): Here's the next part!

Phyllida: The next part has arrived, a new one coming up next week!

Groovy Chick: Thanks for putting me on your AA! I hope you liked this part too!

Morgaine: Poor little Ron keeps getting left out. It's okay, though…. Wait and see. More of everything on the way!

UNTIL NEXT WEEK, TOODLES!

-Heather Michelle


	5. The Future, in the Past

__

A/N: Ah! It's been over a couple months… I apologize profusely… Really. I've just had exams and my cousin's getting married, so my grandparents are here and… I'm just making excuses for myself… Okay- here we are.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The First Goodbye: Part Five

By Heather Michelle

Hermione and Harry, who were now avoiding each other (partially due to something they couldn't describe), both went to see Dumbledore at separate time to talk about what they had overheard Snape say the night before. Dumbledore had different things to say Hermione, after double Potions with Slytherins, once she got to his office.

"Headmaster Dumbledore? You wanted to see me?" she inquired.

"Yes, Hermione. Have a seat, if you will. I want to talk about the message in your dreams, I-"

"Have you figured out what they mean, yet? I mean…." Hermione let her voice trail off, all of a sudden realizing how rude she was being. She was overanxious because she hated being uncertain about anything, especially cryptic dreams that involved her future.

"Well to answer your question, yes, Hermione. But let me ask you a question first. Hermione, I know you are in love with Ron, but could there possibly be anyone else you are interested in?" 

Dumbledore asked the question carefully, trying not to tread into hot water. He knew that this was going to get personal, and Harry would have to be brought up sooner or later.

"Why do you ask, Sir?" Hermione didn't really want to answer. It was embarrassing and made her seem untruthful if she explained that she was in love with someone other than Ron.

"Well your dream says nothing about Ron, like you previously thought. It has to do with a future love, and the Grensalmia usually appears in close proximity to events, so my guess is that you might know whom I'm talking about. And you, not Voldemort, will be the one to kill him." Dumbledore said slowly and clearly, seeing how his words met Hermione's callow eyes, which seemed to darken and flood in simultaneous instants.

"Harry?" Hermione croaked. A trillion things ran through her head when Dumbledore had told her about what would happen… "I would never kill him, I lov-. He's my best friend! I could never-" Hermione stuttered

"Hermione, the reason I'm telling you is because we can change the future. We can stop this from ever happening. No one has to die, so cheer up." Dumbledore explained.

"How? The Grensalmia has never been wrong, you've said so yourself." 

"Stay away from Harry. That way, you won't feel the need anymore. If you choose Ron, none of this will happen. As for the Grensalmia always being right, it's true, but nothing is impossible. Look at Harry, for example. He is uniquely the only one who's survived the _Avada Kedavra_."

"I can't look at him anymore, remember? This will be a whole lot easier if I can be left alone for a while, but thank you, Headmaster. I've got lots of Arithmancy homework to do, anyway. Good bye." Hermione muttered and slowly walked out of his office.

__

Stay away from Harry? I can't do that! I would never kill him. Never. Throwing herself on her four-poster and drowning in her own tears, Hermione had words and phrases floated aimlessly through her brain, making her wonder how the Grensalmia could predict such an awful thing. Her muffled sobs drenched her pillow with great lamentation. 

__

What if he died tomorrow and never knew how I felt? What if I do kill him? I love Ron too much to hurt him… He's the best for me. He doesn't have to worry about evil wizards coming to get him. But he's not Harry… But he may be all I have left.

More strained cries escaped Hermione's throat as her head racked the possibilities. Something ached and gave way inside her, and she suddenly wondered if Harry knew that she couldn't be near him anymore. Why hadn't she asked that question? They should be able to say goodbye, at least.

Her questions were answered when she stood up to go find Harry. Little had she known that he had been standing in the doorway the whole time, watching her through the now reciprocated eyes of his own. 

Hermione turned around and was abruptly stopped by someone's arms. She didn't even have to think about hugging Harry, it felt too different from anyone else's arms. No one else held her so tight, so close or so willingly. Ron tried, but having Hermione as his first girlfriend, but he couldn't make her shiver the way Harry did, no one could for that matter.

"I guess you know." Hermione whispered as Harry pulled his mind out of reverie and sniffled quietly.

"I wish I didn't. God, Hermione…" He sighed, brushing her hair back and letting his voice linger on her name, loving the way it gently rolled off his tongue and resonated through the dorm.

They both knew something was going to happen. One of them was going to disappear. There was no need for any other words, or at least until the air became magnetic around them. Harry and Hermione were oblivious to it until they felt themselves levitating, causing them to hover above the floor.

"Harry! What's going on?!" Hermione spoke, trying to clutch him closer, which she found rather impossible, and slowly slipped away from him against her will. Harry had no time to answer because an unknown curse quickly debilitated her, causing her to sink out of Harry's sight and onto the floor.

Hermione was now bleeding copiously from her stomach, and there was no time to get Madame Pomfrey. Everyone was at the Hufflepuff-Slytherin championship quidditch match, so there was no one around. Harry tried and re-tried healing charms, each of which made her weaker.

"Harry… I…" She started feebly.

"You're not gonna die. Not now. Tell me later." Harry hushed her.

Harry got an idea. It would have to work in the meantime. Using his own wand, Harry made an incision in his arm and pressed it as hard as he could against her wound.

Neither of them expected it to work, and they much less have a coruscating crimson light engulf them when their blood touched. They were carried to a place both of them knew well: the Grensalmia's lair.

Hermione was very surprised to able to walk and feel a great deal better than she had less than two minutes ago. Harry, however, was not feeling well as Hermione tried to support him with an arm and a weak smile, but his condition was more serious than she let herself believe, and he suck to the floor. Harry's arm had turned a bluish color when the Grensalmia spoke:

__

Harry, you will feel no pain here. Stand up.

And Harry did just that, as if nothing had been bothering him at all, and the blue bruise temporarily stopped spreading.

__

Hermione, you have chosen. Harry, I told you to stay away from her. You know what will happen. You have not prevented anything. There is no time to mend it. But time has no conscience here, however. You will only have what you need- say goodbye.

With a swoosh of imaginary air, the Grensalmia was no longer intrusive, and Hermione reluctantly looked at Harry. Harry's tears now flowed more freely down his cheeks and suddenly into Hermione's hair. Words in the Grensalmia's lair never needed to be spoken because everything was communicated by thought- Harry and Hermione had never heard the Grensalmia _speak_, his words had entered their heads like thoughts.

Harry and Hermione soon figured this out as their heads were pressed together in common sadness- Hermione saw the pain and desperation inside Harry, and see delved deeper and deeper into his head, as if searching for something. See saw everything- the Dursleys, meeting her, when he found out about his own prophecy, loving her… WHAT?! At this point her eyes flicked open, partly because she was beginning to feel intrusive. She almost backed away in surprise when she saw Harry's brilliant green eyes locked on hers. Hermione was about to apologize, but something told her that she didn't have to.

Her mind was screaming… _This is wrong! Remember the Grensalmia!_ She knew Harry had seen the inner depths of her mind- things people weren't supposed to know. Her heart accelerated; and she couldn't think a coherent "this isn't right," continuing to stare into his eyes, lost and completely afraid of the future- she was told to stay away. But why? This seemed so… _Right_, but wrong at the same time.

Harry felt it the second he touched her in the lair they were standing in- foreboding pain and suffering, and yet he couldn't think of anything but her- her face, her smile, her touch, and everything else about her. Every movement became slow motion to Harry as he gripped her undauntingly around the waist and, inwardly not sure of himself, pressed his lips to hers despite that he was using all of the might and fervor he had in his entire being.

His last act felt of strange cupidity as she pressed herself to him in a heated embrace. They knew what would happen. They knew that the curse Harry now had coursing in his veins was meant for him, not Hermione. They both knew that Voldemort had planned it- and knew that Harry would do anything to save her, which he was doing. Harry and Hermione knew all of this and didn't seem to care, even though each of them could taste the sorrow, sadness, pain and twitch of anger hidden inside each other.

The world swirled around them and they were getting further and further from where they wanted to be… Together in a dream world where they were protected from all passage of time and space except for the minutes with each other. They would only have the time they needed, the Grensalmia had mused, and to Harry and Hermione, an eternity was too short.

Everything in the universe has to grow older with the passage of time, but things could defy it. Hermione didn't let her tears cloud her eyes from seeing the truth. They were going back to reality- away from the Grensalmia's lair. Gasping for air, although not feeling that they needed it, Harry and Hermione tore their lips from one another against their wills. Harry needed to say something, but pain was overtaking him again- it was evident that he didn't have too much longer left.

"Hermione, I- I only have a few minutes, maybe half an hour, before this curse completely overtakes me… I want you to promise me something." Harry said softly, cringing in agony.

"Anything. Name it." Hermione replied, grasping his hand.

"The Grensalmia warned me about this, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you- about this curse, I don't die when it is completely finished. I- I… I turn over to Voldemort's side. I want you to promise to kill me right before I do so. I'd rather die than become _his_ servant and I don't want to fulfill the rest of the prophecy. Hermione, understand that this is the only way for the future to be safe."

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Harry, I could never kill you, EVER! Are you crazy?!" she shouted through tears and heartache.

"Maybe I am, but imagine my power on the wrong side of this war! You want that to happen? Do you want me to be a second Voldemort? Do you want me to kill you and your famil-" Knowing he had said too much, he quickly stopped screaming, partially because of pain- emotional and physical.

All Hermione could do is cry- kill the one she loved or succumb the world to a new and powerful dark lord? A simple choice for an observer, but her internal torture made Hermione want to die for all of them. Harry was slowly slipping out of consciousness… 

"I… lov-" was all he could say before his green eyes turned an odd shade of gray.

Hermione had no time- wait a minute… She had the time-turner. Without thinking about the consequences, she hurriedly turned it over three times, unknowing of the impact she was attempting to make on the future of all humanity. It was all up to Hermione- death and life were intertwined as one girl defied the laws of nature to save those that she loved.

__

Thanks to: Groovy Chick, MyC, Minzzer, clio, Minnie, Nice, Harpo, Kayara, Charlie Angel, Renee, Weasley Girl, She, starling, clara2000, Reader, Chloe McLeary, Sev, T'Anna Phoenix, Portia, rc, Heather-Bether, Lynzi, Phydilla, Morgaine, Bertie Bott, Valkyrie, and JEN for reviewing my humble (and VERY LATE) story!

See you guys soon- I swear this time! FEEDBACK IS LOVED!

TOODLES!

-Heather Michelle


	6. Departure

__

A/N: Ah! It's been a while… SORRY! I won't waste much more time except to say that this is the last chapter in this story. Don't' worry, it will have a sequel! Moving right along….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The First Goodbye: Part Six

The Epilogue

By Heather Michelle

__

Colors, shapes and reality swirled around Hermione as she traveled backwards through time. A sudden jerk and sharp pain in her stomach quickly stopped the hastened, euphoric effects of her journey. Having been slammed into darkness that contained no definite form at all, Hermione shook and collapsed against it, dazedly trying to decipher the cause of the interruption. A booming voice let her know what she had forgotten:_ "TIME DOES NOT EXIST HERE!" _It was the Grensalmia.

She had tried to go back in time through a place without any. She couldn't have made a larger mistake. The Grensalmia had said all that she had needed to hear. The shock of hearing it, however, sent her into hysteria. She couldn't save him. She couldn't change her mind and decide to love Ron. Couldn'ts and should'ves filled her head and exited as water, flowing from her eyes. In the far distance and vast expanse of the Grensalmia's lair, Hermione could barely see herself and Harry, listening to the Grensalmia's instructions.

Standing up as quickly as possible, Hermione began scrambling towards them with pressing urgency. She attempted to warn them by screaming, which became an exercise in futility because she was winded from running. Blood pounded in her head and her shoes thudded across the plain, but she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. A collision with another barrier rendered her helpless, except to watch herself and Harry, their heads pressed against each other as she had remembered them doing in the past.

Regardless, Hermione beat upon the glass-like barrier, shouting for them to stop and not kiss each other. It had been the key to their downfall. If they had some restraint, they could have stayed in the lair forever. Though it would have been pure torture to be in such close proximity with someone you loved so much and not be able to do anything, it would have been preferred to unleashing an evil wizard as powerful as Harry on the Earth below.

Hermione cringed in fear, anger, pain and pure happiness. How could she feel all of these at once? Fear: She was afraid of having to kill him. Anger: She was mad at herself for not stopping to think about the time-turner. Pain: It hurt Hermione to see herself and Harry kissing each other, feeling that their first kiss would be their last. Happiness: Seeing Harry alive and well for these few short seconds was enough to make her tingle, elated from head to toe.

The seconds she spent screaming materialized into hours for Hermione. It was paradoxical to think that there was such little time available, yet it passed so slowly. She, with eyes soaked through with tears, continued to pound upon the barrier that acted as a two-way mirror. They couldn't see her. Maybe they were too consumed in each other to notice that someone was trying to save them. Hermione shrank against the restraining wall, now on her knees and looking up at her past self and Harry. She had just looked up into his eyes. Hermione watched the muscles in his arm as he tightened his grip on her. Hermione relived every moment of that kiss, though she was sitting 20 feet from Harry. She placidly watched them, having given up on trying to warn them. Her heart had already been shattered and she had to accept it. It wasn't his fault. They had never seen it coming- oh, but they HAD. She remembered… If she had stayed away from Harry, none of this would have happened. If she had only listened, if she hadn't messed up, she could have saved lives. Little did she know how many.

Every one of the lover's actions sent a chill through Hemione as she recalled every action that was made. Harry's hand slid through her hair and molded to her cheek, their bodies matched perfectly while being pressed against each other, and she knew he loved her just as much as she loved him… It would have been perfect.

The lair was fading quickly and Hermione witnessed it outside of herself, seeing the background evaporate into the world that she was familiar with. The lovers were too busy with themselves to pay attention to it, drowning in each other. Hermione ran to the edge of the lair, to where the real world began. She walked straight through the division and hid behind one of the common room's expansive couches, waiting for her past self and Harry to arrive. They did, sure enough, and Harry collapsed in pain, just as he had earlier. Hermione, now correcting time by appearing as her present self (before she had used the time turner), stood over Harry, watching his eyes dull, his lips open, and his tongue making unfamiliar Parseltongue hisses.

It was now or never. Hermione, still weeping, reached for her wand. She found that curling her fingers around it became extremely burdensome and fatiguing. She struggled with herself, but managed to get the wand out and pointed toward Harry. It began to emit a faint white light that encompassed his body. Hermione whispered her first "I love you." after leaning over and kissing Harry's scar that seared her lips. Then she began the killing curse.

"A- Av- Ava- Ava…." Her voice trailed off. She had meant what she had said to him earlier. She couldn't do it. Sending a warning to Dumbledore and the quidditch field, she turned and ran. Never stopping or looking back, she ran and ran and ran.

Perhaps she thought she would outrun fate. Maybe she was being selfish. She might have just fallen in love.

__

A/N: Well that's the end of this story, but not the end of the tale! I will be doing a sequel that will focus on the events of parts 1 and 3 of this series (the FUTURE!).

****

I appreciate the following people for being EXTREMELY PAITIENT and caring enough to write a review:

kim, the theoretical gutter, Can't go to sleep clowns will, Sashina Potter, shipcommander, thor magi, The Game, Cassiopia, Nice, Minnie, clio, Minzzer, MyC, Groovy Chick, Morgaine, Phyllida, Heather-Bether, GOOD STORY!!!, Lynzi, *J*E*N*, Harpo, Weasley Girl, Valkyrie, Bertie Bott, Portia, T'Anna Phoenix, Sev, Chole McLearly, Reader, clara200, starling, She, Renee, Neko-Dorothy the Bondage-Maid, Electrique


	7. *Disclaimer*

The First Goodbye7disclaimer

I forgot about tacking on a disclaimer until now, so here it is:

I OWN NOTHING! THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO THE FABULOUSLY TALENTED J.K. ROWLING! I have merely created a plot and the Grenslamia, for your entertainment.


End file.
